Ron Weasley et la Baguette de Sang
by Neirok
Summary: Apres le retour de sa belle, les choses s'accelerent pour Ron Weasley. Un terrible evenement va modifier sa façon de vivre. Le monde qui l'entoure n'a jamais été dans un tel chaos. Il decide alors d'agir. L'histoire est essentiellement centrer autour d
1. 1 Heureuse et mauvaise rencontre

**1**

**H****EUREUSE ET MAUVAISE RENCONTRE**

**E**n cette fin de journée, les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie étaient quasiment déserts. Les seules personnes que l'on pouvait croiser aller en direction des différentes sorties situées dans l'atrium. Pourtant, dans le couloir du Département des Aurors, un jeune homme apparut en sortant d'une pièce, dont il claqua violemment la porte, puis se dirigea, non pas vers l'ascenseur menant à la sortie, mais à l'opposer en direction de plusieurs portes.

Cet homme était roux aux yeux azurs, et avait une taille imposante accompagnée d'une carrure de sportif. Son visage avait une incroyable teinte cramoisie, signe d'énervement chez cette homme, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, il était bien contrarié. On pouvait l'entendre ruminait différentes paroles telles que « commence à en avoir marre», ou encore « viens à peine d'arriver ». Un badge était accroché au-dessus de son cœur, sur sa robe de sorcier. On pouvait lire dessus:

**RONALD WEASLEY**

**AUROR**

Ron venait d'avoir un entretien avec le chef du bureau des aurors, ou comme Ronald l'appelait habituellement avec son coéquipier, « le patron » ou « le boss ». La conversation avait été assez mouvementée, comme toute les conversations entre les deux hommes d'ailleurs. Ron se demandait souvent si un jour peut-être, par une action divine, il n'entendrait pas la douce voie « du patron » hurlait gentiment à son égard. Il ne passait pas une journée sans entendre « le boss » crier sur le jeune auror. Même lorsque Ron était en congé ou hors du ministère, il recevait les recommandations « du patron » par le biais d'une sympathique beuglante, qui donnait instantanément, gaieté et joie de vivre au destinataire.

Il est vrai que le rouquin terminait toujours ses missions avec succès, grâce à son talent. Mais il les accomplissait le plus souvent à sa manière, sauf lorsqu'il était en présence de son coéquipier qui était un peu plus calme, et qui savait lui faire garder son sang froid. « Le patron » n'appréciait guère qu'une mission se soit déroulée différemment de ce qu'il avait prévu, et ne manquait pas de lui rappeler par des réprimandes tellement calmes, quelles pouvaient vous percer les tympans si vous étiez un peu trop proche, c'est-à-dire moins de quinze mètres.

Le rouquin passa devant plusieurs bureaux. La plupart étaient fermés. À l'intérieur des autres, on pouvait y voir les occupants se préparer à partir, ou terminer du travail en retard.

Le jeune auror s'arrêta finalement devant la dernière porte sur sa droite, et soupira la tête baissée. Il leva doucement les yeux sur la pancarte collée à la porte, où était inscrit :

**Bureau des aurors **

**Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley **

- Tu m'as pas vraiment manqué, dit-il dans un murmure avant de tourner la poignée.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son coéquipier, meilleur ami, et beau-frère. Ce dernier était brun aux yeux verts et était moins grand et plus mince que son coéquipier. Il portait lui aussi un badge, sur une robe identique à celle de son ami, où on pouvait lire :

**HARRY POTTER**

**AUROR**

Harry leva les yeux sur la personne en face de lui puis une expression de surprise s'afficha sur son visage.

Ron !

Et oui, de retour au bureau ! Comment vas-tu mon bof préféré ? demanda le rouquin, dont la mine écarlate disparut dès la vue de son ami, remplacée par un énorme sourire.

T'as pas vraiment le choix, je suis ton seul beau-frère, répondit Harry qui souriait à présent autant que son ami, si ce n'est plus.

Il était vraiment content de revoir Ron.

Ouais c'est vrai, t'as raison. De toute façon, je ne risque pas dans avoir d'autre, vu que je n'ai qu'une sœur. Il faudrait que l'un de mes frères soit gay. T'imagines le truc !

Ron partit dans un fou rire devant le visage neutre de Harry. Après quelques secondes et lorsque le rouquin remarqua l'impassibilité de son ami, il s'arrêta de rigoler et demanda suspicieusement :

- Pourquoi tu ne ris pas ?

Après quelques instants, voyant que le brun ne parler toujours pas il poursuivi :

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrai savoir ?

Eh ben tu sais, beaucoup de chose ont changeaient pendant t'on absence.

En effet, le rouquin était parti une dizaine de jours à l'étranger afin de recueillir des informations importantes, lors d'une mission d'espionnage, pour le compte du Bureau des Aurors. Harry affichait à présent un visage blême.

Dépêche toi ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? dit Ron de plus en plus inquiet. Rien de grave j'espère ?

Non, non, ne soit pas aussi inquiet. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Pas pour moi en tout cas. Peut-être que pour toi ça l'est. J'en sais rien en faite. Je ne sais pas quelle importance tu apportes à ce sujet. Tu vois dans la vie il y a des…

Harry ! fit Ron en lançant un regard noir à son ami.

« Ami. Plus pour longtemps » pensa le rouquin.

Harry souffla un bon coup et se lança :

Voila ! En faite, ton frère George, … et bien, …pour te dire… il nous a présenté à un mec. Et maintenant, … et bien, ils sortent ensemble. Il est homo quoi ! termina Harry.

Il avait à présent les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.

Qu… quoi ! Ron aurait eu exactement la même expression si on lui avait foutue une gifle. Mais comment ça se fait ? C'est impossible ! Il a perdu la tet…

Il allait continuer de s'emporter mais il s'arrêta quand il entendit Harry émettre de légers bruits, comme un rire qu'on essayé d'étouffer.

Le brun ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata d'un rire très communicatif.

Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est une blague, n'est ce pas ? demanda Ron avec espoir.

Tu aurais vu ta tête, répondit Harry entre deux gloussements. Mémorable !

C'est bon ça va ! T'es malade de me faire des blagues comme ça. J'ai failli avoir une attaque, dit le rouquin soulagé, une main sur le cœur.

Finalement les deux amis rigolèrent de bon cœur pendant de longues minutes, Harry affalé sur une chaise en se tenant les cotes et Ron adossé au mur.

Harry se redressa les yeux encore emplis de larmes :

- Je suis content de te revoir, sa faisait un baye.

En effet les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs semaines. C'est comme ça le métier d'auror : deux mois de missions sur le terrain à résoudre des enquêtes, faire de l'espionnage, des recherches, des arrestations, sans un seul instant de repos ; et le mois suivant plus rien, à part de la paperasse et des affaires bien ennuyantes à régler. Ils étaient tout les deux surchargés ces derniers temps, et enchaînaient les missions de plusieurs jours sans se voir ne serait-ce deux secondes. Ils se laissaient des petits messages, pour donner des nouvelles, sur leurs bureaux respectifs, avant de repartir de nouveaux pour plusieurs jours.

- Allez viens là me faire un calinou ! Ajouta Harry, en s'approchant de son ami, les bras largement écartés.

Le brun s'apprêtait à serrer Ron dans ses bras mais s'en acquitta en voyant l'état de sa robe. Elle était parsemée de taches de boue, tailladée à plusieurs endroits, et recouverte de poussière.

En voyant l'air dégoûté de Harry, le rouquin fit apparaître une mine faussement triste sur son visage.

Alors quoi ! Tu veux plus de moi ?

Plus tard peut-être. Quand tu te seras changé, répondit-il en regardant la robe se son ami. Et lavé aussi. Parce que, je suis désolé de ta l'apprendre mais tu sens pas l'amortentia, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta t-il une main devant le nez.

Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Dit Ron en souriant.

Je suppose que si tu es dans cet état, c'est que tu viens à peine de rentrer de mission.

En effet. Je suis arrivé il y a environ une demi-heure. Mais j'ai croisé « le patron » en arrivant.

Ron se mordit la lèvre. Il avait retrouvé un visage dur et rouge de colère en prononçant ses derniers mots.

- Ah !

Harry n'avait pas d'autre chose à dire. Il avait parfaitement compris pourquoi son ami faisait cette tête. Si le rouquin avait passé une demi-heure à parler avec « le patron », c'est que ce dernier avait sûrement quelque chose d'important à lui reprocher. Probablement en rapport avec la dernière mission de Ron. Harry fut surpris de ne pas avoir entendu le débat entre les deux hommes depuis son bureau.

Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas la grande joie entre son ami est « le boss ». Il n'y avait pas une seule journée au ministère où l'on n'entendait pas un des deux hommes hurlait sur l'autre. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés. L'un suivait les plans à la lettre près, tandis que l'autre était une tête brûlée, faisant tout chose à sa façon. Le seul point qu'ils ont en commun est leur rapidité à se mettre en rogne.

Le chef des Aurors était sans aucun doute quelqu'un qui bénéficiait d'une expérience du métier sans égale. C'est sûrement cette expérience qui lui a permis d'obtenir le poste de chef du Bureau des Aurors à la suite de Scrimgeour, lorsque ce dernier est devenu ministre de la magie à la place de Fudge. Mais c'est aussi un auror extrêmement sévère et pointilleux sur l'ordre et le règlement. Il aime savoir qu'une mission c'est déroulé avec succès et sans accroche. Il est souvent très mauvais signe d'être convoqué dans son bureau.

Personne ne parla pendant de longues secondes.

Harry ne voulait pas lancer la discussion sur la mission de Ron. Elle s'était sans doute très mal passé. Et puis la conversation tournerait cours vu l'état de colère dans lequel le rouquin était en ce moment.

Ron parla tout de même en premier.

- Si tu veux savoir, la mission a été un succès. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment respecté certaines consignes importantes, comme la discrétion. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi « le patron » en fait toute une histoire. L'important c'est le résultat, non ? demanda le rouquin très sérieusement.

- Sûrement ! répondit Harry.

Il ne voulait pas contredire son ami quand il était dans cet état. Pour dire la vérité, dans une mission d'espionnage le plus important c'est la discrétion, mais Harry ne voulait pas donner raison « au patron ». L'important c'est que Ron soit indemne et que la mission est été réussit.

Ron était certainement l'un des meilleurs aurors en activé avec Harry. Beaucoup l'enviait pour ça. Mais c'est vrai qu'il en fait souvent qu'à sa tête et était parfois inconscient du danger qui pourrait arriver à tout instants. C'est probablement les conséquences d'une trop forte confiance en ses capacités qui l'on rendu ainsi. Il a beaucoup changé sur ce point là pendant toutes ces années. Avant et pendant la guerre, c'était plutôt le contraire, il se sous-estimé constamment.

- Pas la peine de parler de ça maintenant ! Et si on s'asseyait un instant pour discuter un peu. Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vue. Tu as sûrement plein de chose à me raconter, tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

Ces conversations avec Ron l'avaient énormément manqué. Harry et son ami étaient devenus confidents l'un de l'autre. Leur relation avait beaucoup évolué depuis ces dernières années. Ils sont encore plus proche qu'à l'époque Poudlard. A présent, ils n'hésitent pas à partager leurs sentiments les plus intimes. Cela arrive souvent que l'un débarque chez l'autre pour discuter de ses soucis. Le plus souvent, c'est Ron qui arrive à l'improviste chez son ami, vu qu'il vit tout seul dans son appartement, alors que Harry vit en couple avec Ginny.

Cette confiance l'un envers l'autre est devenu plus forte depuis qu'ils travaillent ensemble en tant qu'auror depuis bon nombre d'années à présent. On leur confit souvent les missions les plus difficiles. Grâce à leurs parfaites coordinations, et à leur talent extraordinaire dans ce métier, ils s'en sortent la plupart du temps sans trop de difficultés.

Mais le rapprochement de ces deux individus est surtout dut à l'absence de la troisième personne constituant le trio légendaire qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle qui est la personne la plus intelligente que Harry et Ron connaissent. Celle qui est la plus attentive, la plus compréhensive, la plus à même de résoudre leurs problème, de leurs donner des conseils souvent utiles. Elle qui est tout simplement leur meilleur amie.

Mais cette personne est très loin d'eux en ce moment. Ils doivent faire avec en se soudant encore plus, comme ils le font depuis qu'elle est partie, en grande partie pour cacher leur tristesse et ne pas se refermer sur eux-mêmes, ce qui ne servirait à rien.

Désolé Harry mais je ne pourrais pas discuter avec toi ce soir. Je suis vraiment crevé et je n'ais qu'une hâte, c'est de rentrée me coucher dans mon lit douillé. J'étais juste passé prendre quelques documents pour m'aider dans mon rapport. Je dois le rendre Lundi à la première heure si je ne veux pas subir les foudres « du boss ». Tu sais bien que je suis nul pour ce genre de chose, et « le patron » veut que je détail mes dix jours de mission « minutes par minutes », donc j'aurais besoin de toute ma journée de demain pour faire ce fichu rapport.

Ron était à présent rouge de colère.

Harry était déçut mais comprenait parfaitement son ami.

- C'est pas grave Ron, on discutera une autre fois, quand on aura le temps, assura Harry. On se voit demain soir de tout façon. J'espère que t'a pas oublié que Herm…

Harry s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit le rouquin lui lancer un regard assassin. « Je suis vraiment con. Bien sur qu'il n'a pas oublié. Il ne raterait cet événement pour rien au monde » se dit Harry pour lui-même. Vu comme il le connaissait, Harry était sur que son ami n'avait pas arrêter de penser à ça ces deux dernières semaines.

En effet le rouquin n'avait pas oublié où il devait aller et surtout qui il verrait demain soir. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement d'années qu'il en souffrait rien que d'y penser.

Dis moi ! Tu sais qui il y aura demain en plus d'elle ? demanda soudain Ron intéressé.

Eh bien tes parents, George, Gin, Bill, Fleur, ton neveu et ta nièce, et moi, en plus de tu sais qui, repondit Harry

Okay, c'est cool !

Ron avait retrouvé le sourire. Revoir quasiment toute sa famille le rendait fou de joie, mais il n'allait pas le montrait devant son ami.

Bon, j'y vais alors. On discutera une autre fois, d'accord.

Ouais c'est d'accord ! A demain !

A demain Ronald ! Evite d'être en retard ! lança Harry très sérieusement.

Tu me connais !

Justement ! À plus !

Ron se détourna de Harry et entendit un « pop » derrière lui, signifiant que ce dernier venait de transplaner. Le rouquin ne voulait pas que son ami voie la tristesse sur son visage. Il allait la revoir demain soir, après trois ans d'absence. Trois ans sans elle près de lui. Il n'en revenait pas.

Ron effaça difficilement le visage de la jolie brune encré dans son esprit pour regarder autour de lui. Le bureau qu'il partageait avec Harry n'avait pas tellement changé pendant ses dix jours d'absence. Il était toujours aussi petit avec deux tables et deux étagères débordées de parchemins. Le coin occupé par le rouquin était empli de piles de dossier, d'affaires non classées, de lettres envoyées par des amis ou par des employés du ministère. Sur les murs, on pouvait voir des parties découpées de _La Gazette du sorcier._

Le jeune auror utilisa un _accio_ pour retirer de la montagne de parchemin, quelques dossiers qui l'aideront dans la rédaction de son rapport.

Ron ferma la porte du bureau, s'apprêta à transplaner mais s'arrêta en voyant une photo sur le bureau de Harry, qui était beaucoup mieux rangé que le sien. En s'approchant, le rouquin reconnu les trois personnes qui se tenaient bras dessus, bras dessous. On pouvait voir Harry et Ron entourant une jolie brune aux cheveux bouclés. Cette photo avait été prise en septième année d'étude à Poudlard. Des souvenirs de Poudlard en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs traversèrent l'esprit du rouquin. A chaque fois qu'il voyait cette photographie, c'est à dire tous les jours vu qu'il en garde une semblable en permanence sur lui, il ressent un grand mal à l'estomac, comme un manque. C'était exactement ça, un manque horrible à en mourir. Malgré toute cette douleur qu'il ressentait sur le moment, il sourit et pensa « Le trio sera bientôt de nouveau réuni » avant de reposer la photo et de transplaner.


	2. 2 Du changement

**2**

**D****U CHANGEMENT**

**Q**uelques secondes plus tard, Ron réapparut dans un couloir mal éclairé. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis très ancien, tout comme les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie sombre et décrépit. Le rouquin avança droit devant jusqu'au bout du couloir. Il ouvrit une magnifique porte en bois vernit, où était gravé au dessus de la poignée :

**RONALD WEASLEY**

Quand la porte se referma, le rouquin hurla de joie, jeta ses parchemins sur une table basse, et s'élança sur un des deux canapés l'entourant. Il se mit sur le dos les doigts croisés derrière la tête, et lança :

Aaaaaaaaah ! Que c'est bon d'être chez soi !

Ron habitait ce magnifique appartement. Le plus beau de l'immeuble où personne d'autre ne logeait. Il faut dire que l'établissement n'était pas tout jeune. Ron si était installé pendant les vacances suivants sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard. Arthur Weasley avait trouvé se taudis pour son fils, qu'ils avaient par la suite arrangeait à l'aide différents sorts. Il avait été aussi utilisé des sorts de protection dans tout l'immeuble pour éloigner les intrus. Seul les proches de Ron pouvaient y pénétrer sans subir des conséquences irréparables pour leur corps.

Le jeune auror se redressa pour poser sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé. L'entrée de son appartement menait directement au salon. En face de la porte, une table basse entourait de deux canapés bordeaux en cuir. Encore en face, une cheminée placée en dessous d'un escalier menant à l'étage. Comment faisait la cheminée pour évacuer la fumée alors qu'un escalier était situé au dessus ? Il y avait sûrement de la magie derrière tout ça.

Ron s'assit et regarda autour de lui. À droite de l'entrée, la salle à manger qui laissait place à une magnifique table pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes. La cuisine était disposée juste à coté. Tous les meubles de l'appartement étaient constitués d'un bois magnifique, inconnu de la société moldue. Etrangement toutes les pièces semblaient parfaitement en ordre, ce qui était assez inhabituel vu le caractère de Ron.

Le rouquin se leva, prit ses affaires, et monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd. Il tourna sur sa gauche. D'où il était, il pouvait voir en contrebat le salon, ainsi que la salle à manger. Il avança, poussa la première porte qu'il rencontra, et se retrouva directement dans sa chambre.

Elle était exactement identique à l'ancienne chambre de Ron, lorsqu'il vivait encore au Terrier. Les mêmes meubles, les mêmes posters représentants les canons de chudley sur les murs, le même désordre, et la même petite vitre donnant sur l'arrière de l'immeuble. C'est le rouquin qui avait exigé cette ressemblance, pour se sentir au Terrier lorsqu'il était dans sa chambre, avait-il expliqué.

Il posa ses affaires sur le bureau, retira sa robe et la jeta sur son lit. Après avoir jeté dessus un sort de réparation et de nettoyage, elle parut comme neuve. Puis il sortit de la chambre, partit sur la droite, tourna à gauche au fond du couloir et ouvrit la porte en face de lui. Il se retrouva dans une spacieuse salle de bain baignant de lumière.

Les couleurs étaient vives et de nombreux miroirs étaient accrochés aux murs, ce qui laissait paraître la pièce encore plus grande. Une immense baignoire était postée dans un angle de la pièce, tandis qu'une douche tout aussi grande était placée dans l'angle opposé.

Ron se déshabilla et pris un bon bain, qu'il ne manqua pas d'apprécier. Il sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un simple peignoir. Il descendit dans la cuisine, se prépara un sandwich et le mangea assis devant la télé. Après plusieurs bâillements et sentant le sommeille l'envahir, il monta dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Il leva les yeux et regarda son réveille : 22h37. Malgré la fatigue, il ne s'endormit qu'après de longues minutes, pensant à une mystérieuse brunette.

Le lendemain matin, Ron se réveilla après 10h, non sans avoir fait ses cauchemars habituelles. Depuis maintenant plusieurs années, il cauchemarde à chaque fois qu'il s'endort, rêvant toujours de la même personne, et de son départ. Cela lui arrive souvent de se réveiller en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, couvert de sueur.

Il se prépara rapidement, sortit de chez lui, et transplana.

Au même moment, un homme venant de nulle part, apparut subitement derrière une voiture, dans une ruelle étroite et sombre de Londres. Il était impossible de distinguer le visage de cet homme. Avec le peu de lumière que laissaient filtraient les immeubles alentours, on pouvait seulement en deviner une haute silhouette. L'inconnue se dirigea vers une des deux sorties qu'offrait la ruelle, où la lumière et le bruit était beaucoup plus intense.

Ronald Weasley apparut, une main devant le visage, éblouit par les rayons du soleil. Le rouquin portait une tenue moldu toute simple, des baskets, un jeans, et un t-shirt. Il leva la tête vers la source de lumière, ferma les yeux, enleva sa main qui était toujours devant son visage, et émis un soupir de plaisir en sentant la chaleur du soleil se répandre en un instant le long de son corps, depuis son visage, jusqu'aux orteils.

Toi, tu m'as manqué, dit-il en souriant.

En effet, le jeune auror avait passé ces dix derniers jours dans le nord de l'Ecosse, dans une forêt, appelait Forêt de Treedied, presque aussi dense que la Forêt interdite. Aucuns rayons de soleil ne pouvaient traverser les feuillages impressionnants des immenses arbres constituant la Forêt de Treedied. Ron ne connut qu'un terrible ennuie dans cette sombre forêt. Passer dix jours dans le froid, la faim, la boue et la pluie, à surveiller les agissements de quelques personnes suspectes, était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un terrible ennuie. Pour son malheur, ou son bonheur, la Forêt de Treedied était peuplée de créatures plus féroces les unes que les autres. Il n'avait pas tellement le temps de s'ennuyer lorsque une ou deux bêtes sanguinaires venaient le taquiner gentiment à coups de crocs et griffes. Il s'en était sorti avec seulement quelques égratignures, ce qui était, pour dire la vérité, un pur miracle, ponctué d'un peu de talent. De beaucoup de talent. D'énormément de talent ; que le patron n'a pas prit la peine de relever ou féliciter, malgré la réussite de cette fameuse mission de tout les dangers.

Le rouquin sortie de sa semi torpeur et se motiva mentalement : « Bon, il faudrait que me dépêche, j'ai mon rapport à faire tout à l'heure. ». Il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire au plus vite.

Il baissa la tête, jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, et traversa la route pour continuer son chemin le long du trottoir.

Il était en plein cœur de Londres, où l'ambiance était complètement différente de celle qu'il avait connue ces derniers temps. Les rues étaient bondées, tout comme la circulation. On entendait les discutions incessantes des passants, accompagnées le bourdonnement des véhicules. Le soleil projetait sa luminosité dans tout les coins de rue ce qui donnait à l'air ambiant une chaleur étouffante. La façon dont étaient vêtu les gens, démontrait qu'on était en plein mois de juillet.

Ron accéléra le pas et se retrouva très rapidement devant le Chaudron Baveur. Il ouvrit la porte, et se sentit envahit d'une douce fraîcheur, comparée à la chaleur extérieure. On pouvait voir flotter dans les airs, des énormes éventails battrent l'air, pour donner à l'atmosphère une température plus clémente.

Plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers l'entrée pour observer le nouveau venu. « Ce bar est toujours aussi calme », se dit Ronald. En effet, il régnait un silence de mort à vous glacer le sang. Il se dirigea alors vers le comptoir, et fit signe à quelques habitués du bar, que lui-même fréquentait souvent, qui l'avaient reconnu. « Tous des poivrots », pensa le rouquin. Lui aussi venait de temps en temps noyés son chagrin dans l'hydromel en compagnie de ces saoulards. Il en avait entendu des mecs se lamentaient sur le misérable vie. « Qu'est ce qui peut-être pire que de se retrouver loin de la femme qu'on aime ? » se demandait souvent le jeune auror. Mais il se dit qu'il était bien différent d'eux. Lui il faisait ça pour la bonne cause. Apres tout, il était important de savoir se remonter le moral, par n'importe quel moyen. Enfin presque.

Ron, ça faisait longtemps ! Une Bièraubeurre comme d'habitude ? demanda le barman Tom, avec un visage rayonnant, en reconnaissant le jeune auror s'approcher, un sourire au lèvres.

Ouais, merci Tom ! J'étais en mission, donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de passer voir ta belle gueule, répondit le rouquin.

Te fous pas de moi ! dit le barman, mi-amusé, mi-énervé.

Tom pris une Bièraubeurre dessous le bar, la posa sur le comptoir et ramassa à la place l'argent qu'avait balançait Ron. Ce dernier attrapa la bouteille, fit sauter le bouchon avec sa baguette puis bue une bonne gorgée du breuvage divin. Quand il eu finit il émis un soupir de satisfaction.

Aaaaaah ! Qu'est que c'est bon ! Surtout avec cette chaleur ! dit-il en s'épouvantant le visage avec sa main libre. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, continua t-il en regardant sa Bièraubeurre à la main.

On avait l'impression qu'il contemplait une Vélane. Ou quelqu'un d'autre. Qui sait.

Tu vas sur le Chemin de Traverse ? demanda le barman.

Ouaip ! répondit Ron après une nouvelle gorgée. J'ai des achats à faire. Fille moi s'en une autre please, continua t-il en désignant sa Bièraubeurre à moitié vide.

Il attrapa la bouteille que Tom lui tendit, déposa quelques mornilles, et fila à toute vitesse vers le passage menant au Chemin de Traverse.

À plus Tom ! Cria t-il sans se retourner.

Face au mur de briques, il tapota quelques-unes d'entre elles avec sa baguette, et vit alors une arcade se former, faisant place au « chemins des merveilles ».

En cette fin de journée, le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas aussi surchargé qu'habituellement.

Par contre, il était bien plus grand que plusieurs années auparavant. Après la guerre, les sorciers ont dut réparer les destructions causées par les Mangemorts et les créatures servants Voldemort, et en ont profité pour augmenter la taille de ce paradis pour sorcier, sur ordre du nouveau premier ministre. Encore plus de magasins étaient à disposition des sorciers.

Ron ne prit pas le temps d'admirer de nouveau le Chemin de Traverse, et se dirigea avec hâte, ses Bièraubeurres aux mains, vers quelques magasins, pour en ressortir à chaque fois avec un paquet plus ou moins grand.

Le jeune auror mis plus de deux heures à faire tous ses achats. Cinq cadeaux pour cinq personnes chères à ses yeux. En réalité, il mit la moitié du temps à choisir le cinquième cadeau. Pour lui, c'était le plus important de tous, il fallait absolument qu'il plaise à l'intéressée. Il n'arrivait pas a à ce décider devant autant de choix. Il avait essayé de se souvenir le mieux possible de ses goûts, ce qui avait été assez facile puisqu'il la connaissait par cœur. Mais en trois ans tout le monde peut changer.

Vers 12h30, Ron, tenant fermement ses paquets si précieux dans ses mains, passa devant la boutique de son frère George. Ce dernier gérer le magasin de farces et attrapes tout seul depuis la mort de son jumeau Fred. Grâce aux bénéfices des ventes, le magasin avait été agrandit. Il en était que plus attirant.

De l'entrée, Ron aperçut son frère au fond de la boutique, en train de discuter avec des clients. Le rouquin pensa d'abord entrer dire bonjour à son frère et discuter un peu, mais se dit qu'il aurait tout le temps pour le faire ce soir. Et puis il avait encore et toujours ce foutu rapport à terminer. Il fit quelques pas dans une ruelle proche et transplana.


End file.
